Just My Luck
by Xx-Twisted.Ever.After-xX
Summary: Fai's been having a rough week. Just as he thinks that things can't get worse- they do. Thankfully, Kurogane happens to spot him amidst a storm of ill fortune. Will his luck finally turn around? KuroFai. Yaoi. Lemon. PWP. Horitsuba-Verse.


_**Well, here I am! After what feels like being absent for forever and a day, I return to reward my readers with a one shot lemon! Yay for PWP! (Um, Twisted. You've written three SasoDei stories. This is a KuroFai. What are you talking about "your readers"? All of "your readers" are SasoDei fans...) Aha... Yeah... Well, I thought I'd give it a shot writing a KuroFai, after all, it's one of my recent cravings~ Yummy~ I'm hoping to write many more KuroFai fanfics, so, here's hoping that this is the first of many! :D (Please welcome this idiot writer warmly all KuroFai fans~!) I promise to do my best to deliver some nice fanfics! (I'll make sure of that... *Sinister grin*) Well, time for the warnings and what not.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot- CLAMP owns Tsubasa, Horitsuba, Fai and Kurogane, much to my and many other's dismay.**_

_**Warning: PWP (Porn without plot), Yaoi (Man on man lovin'~), swearing and some dirty talk. Maybe OOC-ness because I'm getting used to these characters. **_

_**Enjoy! Don't forget to review, it would make me very happy to know if I should continue with KuroFai goodness! Oh! Before I forget, go to my profile and vote in my poll if you want to see "A Saviour Amongst Death" turned into a KuroFai! (Enough talk! KUROFAI TIME!) **_

* * *

Rain. Just his luck.

A heavy sigh passed pale lips and cold blue eyes slipped shut, the features of the face they belonged to moulding into an expression of exasperation and weariness. Of all the days for him to forget his umbrella, and out of every other day that he could have chosen, he had picked _today_ to walk home to smell the roses, so to speak. It was only him that could attract such foul luck to have it rain on the very day he chose to walk himself back to the apartment he called home.

Staring out at the gloomy and storming sky, Fai frowned, the smile slipping from his face as his lips tugged downward in annoyance. His week had been slowly decreasing in pleasantness until it slumped from mediocre to downright _bad_.

He'd slipped in halls on slippery places clearly marked with 'Caution- Wet Floor' signs, which he promptly ran into afterwards, going to the extent of apologising to the knocked over bright yellow chunk of plastic, earning giggles from students. He'd run into walls and grumbled that they hadn't moved out of his way, which had gotten him a few odd stares. His lunch had gone off because one of the other staff members had felt it _absolutely necessary_ to move his lunch from the fridge to the bench and promptly forget about it, which had made him in turn go sour and starve for the remainder of that day. He'd misplaced his worksheets which he was to give to his class, and forgot his prac equipment in the staffroom, only to discover that he had had it in his hands the whole time and had wasted a good twenty minutes running around like a headless moron. And on top of that, his boss, Yuuko, had felt it a _brilliant_ idea to increase his work load by giving him supervisions and after school tasks. And now to top it all off, after car problems, he'd decided that he'd simply walk to Horitsuba High, where he worked as the chemistry teacher, and simply walk home that afternoon. It had been pleasant and sunny that morning.

How wrong he was.

So now, he was staring out at the empty entrance of the school, the downpour only increasing the longer he waited as he tried to figure out just how he would get back home. Reaching into his pocket, he settled on a taxi- deciding he'd pay fifty dollars to be driven about nine blocks. Fantastic. Flipping open his mobile phone, he pressed a few buttons, his frown deepening as the device refused to respond. What? No battery? Gah! But he'd charged it this morning!

Almost as if in mockery, the sky chuckled deeply with the rumbles of thunder, a flash of lightning cracking along the sky in a shape that Fai _swore _had been a smirk.

Stupid weather.

As if to add to his miserable mood, his stomach gave a loud growl, reminding him that he hadn't eaten and was bloody starving. Go figure he wouldn't have any food in his fridge, either.

Shoving his phone away, Fai decided that perhaps he'd just run from one shelter to the next and _try_ to keep as dry as possible. Covering his head with his leather bag, Fai darted out into the rain, his smooth black leather shoes slapping against the soaked cement, splashing puddles about, resulting in rain drops flying everywhere, soaking the bottom half of his long black pants, socks and inside of his shoes, adding to the loud _squelch_ with every step he took.

Rushing out of the school gates, Fai moved quickly to the nearest tree, sheltering under it briefly before running out, deciding that not only was it not adequately sheltering him from the rain, but it also wasn't a safe option to remain under one in the middle of what appeared to be an approaching storm.

With his breath coming out in quick puffs, Fai's frown softened slightly as he noticed a large extension to a building, serving as a supply of shade when it was sunny, but right now, it would serve perfectly as a cover to the rain. Picking up speed a little, his white chemistry lab coat billowed behind him, flopping about in the rainstorm before—

_Splash!_

Fai stood dumbfounded beneath the shelter, his bright blue eyes blinking owlishly at the car that continued on its merry little drive, the person within nice and warm and toasty and dry. Something he no longer was… Blonde hair stuck to his face and drooped, curling and dripping with water which trickled down his neck or across his face and off his nose or chin, leaving him with a blank expression.

Wet.

He was now absolutely soaking wet.

Dropping his leather bag, he frowned at his work papers which were now most certainly soaked through, envisioning the ink dribbling and ruining the interior of his bag and making the notes practically illegible. Frowning at his appearance- with his saturated clothing, sagging blonde hair that was now darker due to its wet nature, and downright miserable expression-, Fai let out a heavy sigh.

He felt and looked like a wet cat.

Deciding that now that he was already soaked to the bone, he left the shelter and shot a filthy scowl at the large puddle on the side of the road that had caused him to become so… so… Gah! He really didn't want to dwell on the thoughts too much.

His walk home wasn't exactly better than his day at school either. After getting splashed by several more cars, he was promptly chased for a block and a half in the opposite direction to his apartment by a dog that had happened to escape its fence, only managing escape when he pounced over a fence and darted up a tree, crouching in its branches until the mutt had gone away. But not without a price. Having to have dumped his work bag to climb, the animal had torn it, and his papers, to shreds, leaving behind a mess of his belongings. He'd picked up what he could salvage and continued on his way home, now disheartened, cold, wet, sore, dirty and scratched and down one expensive bag and his work for the term, which he'd have to somehow redo by Monday.

This week had sucked.

By the time he was passing half way home, he could hear a car honking at him, though it sounded more like it was part truck, or, a four wheel drive, or, something large of the sorts. Turning a dishevelled blonde head in the direction of the horn, his heart lightened just a little bit as he saw just who in fact was driving.

"Oi, Flourite, what the hell are you doin' walking in the rain?"

The gruff voice was almost music to the blonde's ears as he turned more, pausing on the side of the road beside the shiny, red truck that had just pulled up.

"I thought it'd be a nice day to walk home," Fai offered with a small smile. Not all of it was a lie. He _had_ thought at the beginning of the day it would be nice, but now, well, it wasn't a nice day…

"You struck me more as a cat type of guy; I thought you'd hate the rain."

"I do, Kuro-Pup."

Frowning at the nickname, the raven haired male grumbled a few cuss words, rolling down his window some more so he could lean out of it a bit better.

"Then what are you doing walking in it, idiot?"

Fai gave no response. Really, he wasn't about to explain a whole week's worth of bad circumstances to the Horitsuba High gym teacher, Kurogane. The man in the car sighed heavily, almost as if he knew that the other wouldn't enlighten him why he was half way to his home, soaked through and looking rather empty handed.

"Get in."

"Ah-?"

"I said _get in_, you idiot, I am _not_ saying it again!" Kurogane barked, leaning back in his seat as he wound the window back up, gripping the wheel tightly and glaring at the road ahead of him whilst he waited. Blinking owlishly a few times, a grin broke across the blonde's face, moving briskly to the passenger side and, with care, opened the door and slid in, dumping himself with a loud _squelch_ onto the seat, buckling himself up and shutting the door.

Kurogane frowned, scrunching his nose up in distaste at the mess and pool of water that Fai made, clearly not pleased with the minor damage his poor beloved truck was suffering.

Beaming up at the Japanese man, Fai leant over and nuzzled the man's upper arm with his cheek.

"Thank you for the lift, Kuro-Sweetie!" he cooed softly.

"Tch," was the grunted response he got in reply as Kurogane turned the wheel, moving the car back onto the road and turning down another set of streets.

The trip was relatively silent between the two teachers, with Fai really in no mood and lacking energy to start up idle chatter, and Kurogane just grateful for the rare silence, preferring the quiet naturally. Though, it was broken rather quickly by the chemistry teacher who only blinked and frowned when he noticed that they weren't moving in the direction of his apartment, rather in the direction of Kurogane's own.

"Not that I'm complaining, but, you missed my street a while back," Fai mumbled as he turned to face Kurogane once more.

"Idiot. You left your keys on your desk. I thought you were still in the building somewhere so I left them, I didn't know you'd gone home already," he replied, turning ruby eyes briefly to face the blonde before redirecting them to the road, wary of taking the corners too quickly in wet conditions.

Fai exhaled heavily, slumping in his seat as he closed his eyes. "Forgot my keys… Just great," he mumbled with a pout. So even if he had gotten home safe and dry, he would have had to have walked all the way back to school and get his keys. Praise to Kurogane for showing up when he did… Who knew what other misfortunes would have struck him?

"Oi, what're you moping about? You don't want to stay over?"

Oh, hello. Those were words he liked to hear. No, not moping; 'stay over'.

"Hyuu~! Is Kuro-Tan inviting me over for the weekend?" Fai spoke in a sing-song voice, sitting up as the gym teacher's cheeks dusted red and he scowled.

"Shut it, Flourite! You're soaked and have no keys; do you want me dumping you on the street?" Kurogane barked, his hands tightening their grip on the wheel so that his tan knuckles whitened.

Fai only laughed at this, shaking his head, some blonde strands flopping about. "No, Kuro-Puu is being a sweetie! I'd love to stay over!"

"Shut up, moron!"

"I love you too~!"

Fai was perfectly satisfied with this now. Not only was he saved from despair on the weekend, but he was spending it with his beloved boyfriend and colleague, Kurogane. He'd definitely be fed nicely there, kept warm, looked after and given a bed to sleep in.

Well, a bed to share, really… Not that he minded…

Pulling into the driveway and shelter of the garage, Kurogane switched off the car, unbuckled the seatbelt and reached over into the backseat, grasping his umbrella before stepping outside, sheltered from the now torrent and gale force winds as he moved to Fai's side, keeping the umbrella above him and the chemistry teacher as they moved inside the garage further, punching a button that forced the doors shut, finally locking away the rain from the inside warmth.

"Hyuu… It even rained into the house!" Fai exclaimed as he studied the large patch of water at the entrance of the garage.

Kurogane merely grunted at this, dumping his umbrella down before leading Fai through to the entrance, slipping his shoes off before unlocking the door, pausing only when he heard a loud squelching noise. Turning his eyes, he smirked at the sight of the blonde yanking his other shoe off with another _squelch_, earning him a small unamused glare. "Don't laugh at me Kuro-Meanie," the blonde mumbled, following Kurogane into the toasty house.

"I wasn't. But you _do_ look hilarious. Just go into the bathroom and help yourself to the shower; warm up. I'll find you some clothes." Turning away, Kurogane moved around towards his room, adding in a mumble, "You've probably left some clothes here anyway."

Fai smiled and nodded, shrugging off his coat and moving to the bathroom, leaving behind a trail of water along the way. Once he arrived at the bathroom, he peeled his black shirt off that had stuck to his skin and was hugging his torso before removing his belt, dumping the articles of clothing in a sloppy pile in the corner.

"Kuro-Chan! Can I borrow two towels?" he called down the hall as he unbuttoned his pants, tugging down the zip, frowning as it caught.

"You can have the bloody lot if you shut up with those accursed nicknames!" Kurogane hollered back.

Fai frowned more, sticking his tongue out of his mouth, making a small face as he used both his hands to try and tug down the zip. _Damn it!_ It was stuck! After a few moments of struggle, he managed to get it undone… by breaking it off. Groaning in frustration, he threw the zip to the floor, making a mental note to sew it back up later as he began to try and force the heavy and thick material down his slender hips and thighs, only to end up sprawled on the floor, kicking frantically and shoving and yanking and _everything _to just _get them off!_

With the pants finally around his ankles, the half closed door- or half opened, he really hadn't shut it right to begin with- opened, parting to reveal Kurogane holding a set of clothes in one hand. "Oi, I couldn't find anything of yours, so, my clothes will have to do until we get you something dry-"

Kurogane had stopped mid sentence, having looked up to see Fai on his back, his legs spread and grasping onto his pants, panting softly and cheeks a faint pink with what he could only guess was caused by either embarrassment or exertion.

"Uh…"

"Take them off!"

Kurogane blinked a few times, his mouth opening and closing a few times. "Um… What?" he asked stupidly.

Fai pouted and pointed at his pants, sitting up and pushing his knees closed, trying to preserve some dignity, even though he was wearing boxers, albeit a light blue that were gripping his skin in a way that really left nothing to the imagination. Leaning back on one hand, he used the other to point at the black fabric caught around his slim ankles, frowning more at it. "My pants! They're stuck!" he explained in a grumble as Kurogane turned his eyes from surveying the blonde down to the aforementioned pants.

"How'd they get stuck?" Kurogane grumbled, placing the dry clothing on the sink, moving down to kneel before the blonde, frowning at the way the man fidgeted when he got too close and hot fingers began trying to untangle the skinny limbs.

"I don't know," Fai mumbled with a heavy sigh, pushing his legs down slightly so he could see what Kurogane was doing, "I've just had bad luck all week…"

Turning red eyes briefly to meet with blue, Kurogane nodded, managing to unwind the pants a little. "I've noticed… Argh! How the hell did you manage to knot them up like this?" Kurogane growled out, yanking them down more.

"I don't know! It's just because I'm bad luck, okay? I just attract the worst types of- _Gah_! Kuro-Rough, not so hard!" Fai yelped as the gym teacher gave one particularly powerful yank, not only freeing the slim legs from the pants, but simultaneously causing the blonde to fall on his back, legs in the air and hips resting on Kurogane's lower thighs, his spine curled slightly in the awkward position.

The raven haired male sighed, throwing the pants down on the ground sloppily as he rested his large calloused hands on the pale legs resting either side of him.

"You're wet," Kurogane noted with a hint of mockery in his voice, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed," Fai bit back sarcastically as he tried to right himself, only managing to find himself half in Kurogane's lap, blushing darker at his spread legs. This only caused the man before him to smirk more, grasping Fai's hips and tugging him to sit on his lap, running his hands up and down the blonde's sides, back and arms. This caused a shiver to erupt down Fai's spine, pressing closer to the source of warmth.

"You're cold too. Get in the shower to warm up," Kurogane ordered softly, rubbing the icy skin to try and warm it up through friction.

Fai smiled and laughed airily, wrapping his legs around Kurogane's waist, nuzzling the man's neck with his cheek. "I'd rather stay right here, Kuro-Warm can help me," he mumbled with another soft laugh, rubbing his body in a cat like fashion against Kurogane's.

"Oi, cut that out. Shower. Now."

Fai smirked, deciding that it was definitely much more fun to warm up this way than alone in a shower. "But why? I'm enjoying myself~" he cooed, continuing to rub up against the man, feeling the grip on him tighten before he felt his thighs rub over a hard lump.

Oops…

A sly grin made its way onto the blonde's face, his eyes narrowing as he trailed one hand down from around Kurogane's neck, down his chest and paused, cupping the lump in the gym teacher's pants. "It seems you are too," he spoke, quirking an eyebrow as his grin widened and he gave the bulge a small squeeze.

A growl slipped past Kurogane's throat and he twisted quickly, a cry of shock passing Fai's lips as he found his back on the cold tiles again, hissing at the unexpected cold, finding that his head was saved from cracking against the tiles by Kurogane's hand.

Fai opened his eyes to stare up at the man, kneeling between his spread legs, one hand on the ground beside him, the other hand cupping his matted blonde head. The raven was hovering above him, his powerful body trapping him to the ground, face inches from his own and hot breath falling on his lips. It seemed he'd managed to accidentally arouse the man.

Smiling cheekily, Fai lifted his hands up, beginning to unzip Kurogane's sports jacket and part it to reveal the white singlet beneath. "Oi," Kurogane spoke, his ruby eyes narrowing as Fai arched up to press his body against Kurogane's, legs wrapping around his waist to bring them together at the hips, shivering and breathing a sigh of pleasure in response.

"Kuro-Koi, you know you want it," Fai purred softly, tracing his hands down across Kurogane's chest and the hidden muscles before moving them up once more to rub and squeeze at the man's biceps, fascinated and enraptured by the powerful muscles hidden by the sleeves of his jacket.

"I know you want _me_," he breathed, leaning up slightly to kiss Kurogane's chin before placing soft kisses along the male's defined jaw line, nipping at his ear and trying to tug the man closer, rocking his hips up against the other's to get him to do something, _anything_!

And by the way the man above him had his head bowed and hidden in the blonde's locks, and his powerful arms trembling with restraint, Fai knew that he was right. Kurogane did want it. So what was stopping him?

"Kuro—"

"You're not catching a cold. Get in the shower; don't make me say it again," the male growled, lifting his head up to connect fiery passionate red with cool and lustful blue. Ah, so the man didn't want to spend days caring for and nursing a sick chemistry teacher. They'd just have to move this to somewhere warmer. Fai smiled, his eyelids lowering to half mast as he chuckled, pushing the jacket over Kurogane's arms, grateful when the raven haired man assisted him and stripped it off, tossing it to the growing pile of clothes before diving back in and connecting their lips in a steamy kiss.

Their lips meshed together almost perfectly and Fai tilted his head, his fingers tangling in the soft spikes of Kurogane's raven hair, tugging him closer and making the kiss deeper. Continuing to rock his hips, Fai felt a tongue swipe over the seam of his lips, moaning softly, parting his lips and allowing Kurogane's tongue entrance to his mouth, a brief battle for dominance ensuing before Kurogane left Fai panting and defeated, his moans muffled by their mouths.

The moment the kiss was broken, Kurogane swooped down to nip at the slim and pale neck beneath him, causing the blonde's head to tilt away and a breathy moan to tumble from pale lips. "A-Ah, Kuro-Tan… Nnn…" he mumbled softly, his blue eyes shut in pleasure, arching up against the man as he grasped the raven locks tightly, one hand slipping down to start yanking the singlet upwards. He could feel chills running up and down his spine and his breath leaving in soft pants, his body automatically moving on its own in an attempt to rid Kurogane of as much clothing as possible, as fast as possible.

Curse the raven for going so slow!

"Why the sudden lust?"

Though the heated touches were indeed a surprise, he sure as hell wasn't arguing. But he was curious.

"You looked too fuck-able lying on the floor like that," came the husky reply as his mouth closed down on the slim neck, sucking harshly and causing a loud moan to flit past Fai's lips, a pleasant sensation beginning to pool in his nether regions.

"And besides, it's been too long since I've been inside of you; since I've fucked you."

Fai shivered pleasantly. He loved it when Kurogane talked to him like that.

"Then fuck me," he breathed, moaning loudly as Kurogane sharply gripped him through his boxers, kneading his hardening member roughly.

"Say it again," Kurogane growled out huskily, biting harshly at Fai's collar bone, making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure, pain and excitement.

"Ah! Fuck me Kuro-Tan!" he cried out, his back arching, bucking his hips into Kurogane's hand- desperately seeking for more of the touch. A low chuckle rumbled in Kurogane's throat and Fai felt him smirk, not needing to see it to know it was there.

"I love it when you beg like that…"

Fai could only moan in response as he sat up, pushing Kurogane backwards and tearing the singlet off, tossing it backwards as he connected his lips to Kurogane's hungrily, grasping onto the tan male as though he were his life support.

Breathing harshly through their noses, the two worked simultaneously on ridding Kurogane of his black tracksuit pants, pushing them down his muscled thighs and letting them drop to his knees before the raven stood, stepping out of them with Fai gripping onto him, legs wrapped around his waist as their kiss continued.

Their lips only parted occasionally to allow gasps of air as Kurogane slowly walked into the shower, another gasp of surprise torn from Fai as his back was pressed against cold tiles, shivering and arching away from them, straight into Kurogane's muscled chest. It wasn't long before Kurogane's fiddling with the taps sent a nice hot stream of water cascading down around them, soaking them completely.

Fai whined softly, opening his eyes and pulling away from the kiss, panting heavily. "Kuro-Silly, my boxers are soaked now!" he whimpered, his abused lips turning into a pout as he frowned at his lover.

Kurogane snorted, rolling his ruby eyes. "You'll get over it," he mumbled as he dipped his head down, continuing to trail his lips over Fai's porcelain skin, nipping his way down Fai's chest, making the blonde's breath hitch in his throat.

"A-Ah, but Kuro—Nnn…" Fai's sentence was caught off by a moan as the raven flicked one of his hardened nipples, licking the other one slowly.

"Ha… I like _that_ nickname," he smirked cockily, rolling his tongue over the hardened bud and nipping at it sharply with his teeth, rolling the other with his thumb and forefinger, alternating between that and pinching.

Fai let his head fall back against the shower wall, panting louder as he did his best to suppress moans, gripping onto Kurogane's upper arms tightly. "Oh god, please Kuro-Puu… Take them off… Take them off," he begged softly, a blush staining his cheeks as the man ignored him and continued his ministrations.

Fai knew what the man wanted.

"Please Kuro-Sama… Kuro-Sama… I need you so badly… Take off our boxers, please; it's so painful and tight with them on… I—ahh! I need your big, hard cock inside of me right now!" he begged loudly, one hand now resting on Kurogane's broad shoulders as he tried to push the male downwards, bucking his hips to try and communicate what he wanted.

He always got so shy with dirty talk, but Kurogane seemed to like it, and he was getting better.

But Fai still loved hearing the filthy words pour from the tan male's lips, no matter how bad he himself might be.

"You want me, huh?" Fai nodded desperately, eyes shut as he bucked once more, feeling Kurogane's hand trailing across his skin, his fingers trailing around the hem of his boxers.

"How bad do you want me?" Kurogane whispered huskily, his lips by Fai's ear as he nibbled on the blonde's earlobe. He knew it sent the male crazy with lust.

"So bad, please! I want your cock deep inside me, filling me, I want to feel you cum up in my tight ass. I need to feel you thrusting hard and fast—Nnn…" Fai took in deep breaths, opening his eyes and staring up at the white ceiling, the splash of water hitting his face and causing his blonde hair to stick to his cheeks and forehead and fall back down his neck, ghosting over the hickeys that Kurogane made.

"Oh please, Kuro-Sama, I want you to give it to me rough. Give it to me just the way I like it- _Ah!_"

Fai's begs were cut short as he was pressed hard against the tiles and his boxers were instantly down around his ankles, more than grateful to kick them off as his member sprang free from its constraints, moaning loudly in relief.

"If you suck me, I'll fuck you any way you want," Kurogane breathed hotly in the other's ear, sucking on his earlobe softly.

Hearing the moan in response, Kurogane smirked. When Fai became enraptured with lust, he was practically mouldable jelly in his hands, succumbing to his every wish and desire for that brief moment of euphoria.

Unwrapping his slim and slender legs from around Kurogane's waist, Fai stepped down, instantly dropping to his knees and yanking down Kurogane's boxers, staring hungrily at his thick and hard member as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Nnn, Kuro-Sama, you're so big… I don't know how you fit inside me," Fai praised softly as he leant forward, grasping Kurogane's hips as he tentatively licked the tip, lapping up the dribbling pre-cum, moaning in delight as Kurogane's breath hitched in his throat.

"You taste so good," he breathed, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking harshly, gaining a low groan from tan male.

"That's right, suck me like your favourite lollipop," the gym teacher growled, his fingers tangling in wavy blonde hair, pressing the other's head forward.

Obediently, Fai relaxed his throat muscles, taking in a deep breath through his nose before shoving all of Kurogane's length into his mouth, sucking harshly and groaning softly, the vibrations sending jolts of additional pleasure through the tan man's body.

"Damn it, Fai," Kurogane growled, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as Fai began to bob his head up and down his length. Too much of this and he would blow his load in the other's hot and silky mouth.

After a few more harsh sucks and deep throating a few times, Fai felt Kurogane's grip on his hair tighten and tug backwards sharply, flinching as he was pulled away from the man's stiff member, opening his eyes to stare lustfully up at the man of his desires. Within moments, Kurogane had forced him up and locked their lips once more, the darker of the two noting that Fai's tongue tasted different than before. He used his lips to distract the blonde as he trailed his fingers along the curve of the male's spine, over the soft white globes of his rear before dipping them lower, his fingers prodding at his entrance.

Fai gasped at this, arching into Kurogane's chest, gripping his shoulders with his nimble fingers. Using Fai's parted lips to his advantage, Kurogane slowly snaked in his tongue, ravaging the mapped out territory as he pressed one finger slowly into Fai. This caused a hitch in Fai's breath and a swallowed whimper, his grip on tan shoulders tightening as he pushed back, silently begging Kurogane for more.

Adding his second finger, the tan male broke the kiss apart to allow Fai to breathe, beginning to scissor his fingers slowly to stretch the blonde. Groaning softly, Fai rested his cheek on Kurogane's chest, grasping his shoulder's desperately as he panted, cheeks stained a permanent red hue.

"P-Please… Kuro-Sama…" Fai moaned out softly, gasping as Kurogane pressed in a third finger, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

Kurogane only grunted in response, ignoring Fai's begs. Despite the fact he loved hearing them, and loved hearing 'Sama' added onto his name, he had to stretch Fai properly to have it hurt less. Even though they did this frequently, it was always best to prepare the blonde anyway, just in case. After all, it still seemed to hurt the young man.

"Kuro-Sama~…" Fai urged, his hand snaking down Kurogane's chest, wrapping a leg around the tan male's waist, a high pitch gasp catching in his throat as he moaned loudly, throwing his head back and knocking it against the shower wall as the male's fingers were pushed deeper inside of him, brushing against a sensitive spot inside of him.

"Hn?" Kurogane teased, continuing a slow and leisurely thrust of his fingers, always just barely brushing the spot he'd found.

Fai whimpered loudly, bucking forward as he pounced slightly, wrapping his other leg around Kurogane's waist, sandwiching himself between the buff male and the wall, trying to press himself down onto the other's fingers.

"What is it Fai?"

"A-Ah! There, Kuro- _AH_! There, oh god! More- please!" Fai cried out, his eyebrows knitted in sexual frustration- feeling the pleasure, but just _not enough!_

Kurogane obliged, thrusting his fingers hard into the special bundle of nerves, making Fai cry out every time, pale knuckles turning whiter as he gripped onto Kurogane once more, but then, to his dismay, the pleasure and fingers were gone.

This time, Fai decided to voice his displeasure with a slew of curses directed at the gym teacher, profanities uncharacteristically flowing from the blonde man's lips.

"So if you don't shove it in me _right now_, so help me I'm _impaling_ myself on you and fucking myself with your—"

Fai was silenced quickly by Kurogane's lips, which happened to swallow a scream of pleasure, stars exploding before the blonde's blue eyes as Kurogane thrust roughly into him, striking his prostate dead on the mark with such force he was surprised he didn't cum that instant.

But that didn't stop the hurt and slight sting.

Biting down sharply on Kurogane's lips in aggravation, the blonde dug his nails into the other's back, creating crescent shaped marks along tan muscles and shoulder blades. Pulling away from the bruised lips, Fai shot Kurogane a small glare, burying his face in his neck as he took in deep breaths.

"Move," he moaned, beginning to rock experimentally, moaning deeply at the sensation of Kurogane's cock brushing against his prostate.

"_Ah_," he whimpered, pressing himself down harder as he bucked his hips, beginning to pant.

"It seems you're raping yourself on me anyway," Kurogane mused in a husky tone, chuckling softly as he began to thrust up slowly and deeply, their breathing becoming erotic.

Fai only moaned in response, his tongue trailing along a vein on Kurogane's neck. "Shut up and fuck me," he growled, clenching down on the man's member inside of him.

Kurogane growled lowly in response, gripping Fai's hips and pinning him hard against the wall, starting to thrust in and out hard and fast, earning loud moans and cries from Fai with every thrust.

"Harder!"

Kurogane complied, holding onto the slim and pale hips with an almost bruising force, his thumbs digging into porcelain skin near sharp hip bones.

"A-Ah! Kuro—_Ahh_! Oh Kuro-Sama! Yes! _There_!"

Sinking his teeth into Kurogane's neck, Fai sucked harshly, digging his nails further into the other's back, bucking up hard to meet with each and every thrust made. Kurogane growled deep in his throat at Fai's actions, pumping in harder and faster. He could feel one of Fai's hands cease their assault on his shoulders, trailing down his muscled chest and abs before a loud moan rippled against his skin, tickling the sensitive spot where Fai had pierced with the harshness of his bites.

Wrapping a hand around his own member, Fai began to jack off, sucking on the blood harshly, his tongue greedily licking it up as he tried desperately to reach his peak. Gripping himself tighter, Fai's eyes clenched tighter, moaning loudly as his hand's pace increased with Kurogane's thrusts, their quick panting and the beating erratic of their hearts. Tearing his lips away from Kurogane's neck, Fai threw his head back and cried out the other's name in ecstasy as he came hard on their stomachs and chests. The water from the shower washed his essence off slowly, leaving him panting harshly, gripping onto Kurogane's back with one arm, the other trailing to softly grip at the tan bicep.

Seeing the blonde touching himself and climaxing, along with the tight vice grip on his member, it sent the gym teacher following a few minutes after with a low groan of the blonde's name, dipping his head to rest his forehead on slim and elegant shoulders. Gripping the skinny body close to his own, Kurogane panted just as heavily as the blonde, feeling their chests touching with each gasped breath as they attempted to regain control once more.

Slowly, he pulled out of Fai, the blonde shivering and giving a soft moan as he gripped onto the man loosely, burying his face in the other's chest and neck. Sinking to his knees, Kurogane brought Fai close in an embrace, nuzzling the soft, wet blonde hair with a sigh.

"Swearing doesn't become you," Kurogane mumbled, lazily stroking the blonde's back, kneading at the flesh, no longer as tense as it had been prior to their… _shower_.

"I was having a bad day, Kuro-Chuu… Do you think I was going to be happy with you teasing me?" Fai mumbled back drowsily, happy to cuddle under the hot stream of water, the steam having filled the room to form a thick, steamy fog. "Of course I'd swear a bit."

There was a small pause where nothing but the sound of the rumbling storm outside and shower above filled the room, along with their now calm breathing.

"Still think you're having a bad day?" Kurogane muttered after a while of content silence, closing his ruby eyes.

Fai chuckled, shaking his head as he nuzzled the raven's chest.

"Silly Kuro-Puu," he murmured, earning a small frown from the athlete. "It was just my luck that I found you. Well, you found me today~!"

Blushing, Kurogane turned his head away, frowning at the pure cheesiness of the line, grumbling to himself in Japanese.

"I can't understand you Kuro-Confusing!" Fai pouted as he poked Kurogane's chest a few times.

The man snorted, rolling his eyes. "Baka, wakareneeno ga ore no sai ja nee," Kurogane mumbled in Japanese.

Fai only pouted at this, blowing up his cheeks in frustration. Damn the man for not speaking a language he could understand! Fine, two could play at that game then!

"Kuro-Chéri, il n'est pas agréable de me troubler! Parlez l'anglais ou le français!" Fai spoke in a soft whine, pouting as he stuck out his bottom lip. His accent came through much thicker than usual when he spoke in his mother language. This seemed to get Kurogane's attention, causing the man to blink owlishly a few times, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ha?"

"See! It's annoying when you don't understand!" Fai mumbled softly, returning to English. After all, they could both understand each other this way, even if their accents reflected in it sometimes. Fai never let those moments pass and harassed the Japanese male whenever possible. In turn, Kurogane refused to let the teasing pass without a good chase and a whack over the head, which was always easily dodged only to be replaced by a soft kiss on the lips.

Kurogane grumbled softly again, making Fai whine and shift in his lap, his legs either side of Kurogane's hips as he kneeled, pressing his hands against the male's chest, looking down slightly at the man, their eyes almost level. Curse the gym teacher's height, weren't Asians meant to be short? He was French- why did he suffer the short gene?

"Kuro-Amour," Fai mumbled, pressing their foreheads together as he closed his bright blue eyes. "What did I say about not understanding you? Hyuu~… You're so mean…"

Pressing his lips to the blonde's, Kurogane silenced him before his complaints got _too_ annoying.

"Idiot…" he breathed as he wrapped his powerful arms around Fai, bringing him back to rest comfortably in his lap.

"Ai shiteru," he mumbled.

A small smile broke onto Fai's lips and he nuzzled the other's cheek, some blonde hair sticking to the other's tan skin. Those were words he understood perfectly well.

"Je t'aime," Fai whispered back.

He could tell by the soft pleased rumble Kurogane gave in response that he understood. Resting his head against Kurogane's shoulder, he allowed the hot water to continue its cascade down his back and muscles, keeping him warm as a soft smile seized his lips while he cuddled with the other.

It was just his luck that the man understood his French, and better luck that the gym teacher had found him walking home, and even greater luck that Kurogane had fallen for him in the first place.

In the end, Fai supposed his week wasn't so unlucky after all…

It was just his luck.

* * *

_**Wow, that ending was so incredibly cheesy :s (Yeah, it sucked. Not your best ending ever, but, nice try for trying to tie in the title... AS ALWAYS.) Heh-heh. So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? I'm a bit rusty with KuroFai and with writing fanfics, it's been a while *Stretches* Quick translation notes! The sentence that Kurogane said "Baka, wakareneeno ga ore no sai ja nee" means "Idiot, it's not my fault that you don't understand me", and Fai's response in French is "Kuro-Darling, It's not nice to confuse me! Speak English or French!". Also, "Kuro-Amour" is "Kuro-Love". Their love confessions are in their own language too, how cute! (Yeah, if you're into romancy crap, that is...) Cheesy ending and bad language skills aside, please review! Tell me what you think! Also, remember that my Japanese and French aren't the best, but I **_**am _studing them, give me some tips! Just don't flame me for at least trying~ Hope to see you in another fanfic soon! (Peace out! Love from us both!)_**


End file.
